


The Three Faces of Lucy Bannerjee

by Keenir



Category: Alcatraz (TV), Alcatraz - Fandom
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-17
Updated: 2012-02-14
Packaged: 2017-10-29 16:59:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,042
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/322103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Keenir/pseuds/Keenir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Different theories as to who Lucy Bannerjee is, based on the information in each episode.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Pilot

(a possible) **Season Finale:**

Soto found her sitting on a park bench. He joined her, sitting there before pulling out a small photocopy of a family photo: mom, dad, daughter.

"How did you...?" Lucy asked.

"Madsen and Hauser aren't the only ones with contacts," Diego said, not entirely joking. "So, this is true?"

Lucy stared at the document a long while before swallowing and nodding twice.

"You were born Brianna Banner, the daughter of Bruce and Kati?"

She gave a silence that confirmed it.

"Well, I can kinda see why you changed your name," Soto said. "For one, your dad's _Bruce Banner_. For two, you're seven years old."

"Perceptive. You can see why I argued that you need to stay on the team," Lucy said.

"Thanks, I - wait... Can we get back to that in a minute? You're a time traveler?"

"Involuntarily, yes."

"You were on Alcatraz?"

"No. I was part of a research team studying temporal displacement."

"You made this happen?"

"We weren't the only team working to succeed."

"So you have an idea why all this is -"

Lucy started to hold up a hand, a gesture that meant _hold up there_ in her time as much as it means that now. "I said I worked on an attempt. But we never achieved more than a few seconds of displacement. What moved me... it had a point of origin somewhere outside our facility. Do you understand?"

Diego nodded. "So you might not have been the equivilent of the US nuclear program. Maybe more like the German or the Japanese attempts?" _Could've been working down a blind alley, a wrong turn, which would make any 'how does it work?' answers from her just misdirection. Not deliberately._

She nodded. "Or America before we got it right." _I have considered, on more than one night, the possibility that my colleagues from a year or ten years Later, may have been responsible for relocating me to Earlier._

"Thank you for telling me this. I'm honored.

 _You're the best person to tell. Even if I don't count this as payback for you saving my life ten years from now, I wanted to do this._ "Secret?"

He nodded. "Like nothing else."

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~**

NOTE: Bruce Banner, aka the Incredable Hulk. creation of Stan Lee.


	2. Episode 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hauser and Lucy.

Rebecca gave him the afternoon to go wherever he was going to go, particularly after this business with Cobb. But the next morning, she was there, waiting at the door to the Alcatraz office. As he was entering the room, "You wanted to kill him," Madsen said, while Diego was elsewhere looking through boxes.

"I wanted a lot of things," Hauser said.

"Only this was personal. Don't blow smoke and say it's just the job. You and I both know better."

Hauser walked up to Rebecca and said, "What you know, and what I know, are _not_ the same," and he started to walk away again.

"You love her," Madsen said as casually as she could.

He stopped where he was.

 _Yep._ "You and Lucy."

"Do you have a problem, Detective?" Hauser asked her.

"You don't strike me as the sort who would fall for a woman more than half his age, mid-life crisis or not. Which leaves one other possibility."

"You don't say."

 _She's a 63._ "All the guards were men," Madsen said.

Hauser waited, his expression plainly 'is there a point?'

"Ditto all the prisoners," Madsen said, and remembered what Diego had told her. "She was your wife."

"Is this relevant?" Hauser asked.

But she hadn't been watching for what he said in response - aside from a miraculous and frankly OOC admission of _yes_. Madsen's eyes had been on Hauser's reaction. "She was. Lucy Hauser, nee Bannerjee?"

"If you breathe a word of this..." _there are prisons you can find yourself in. And there are prisons you can lose yourself in._

"This' all in confidence, completely off the record."

"Lucy was a medical student. I was a guard. In those days, both our lives were hell."

 _Given what civil rights were like at the time, plus you were both working in the highest-security prison in the US, that's putting it mildly._

But Hauser wasn't paying attention to Madsen now. "I was stationed on the boat. I was coming right back. We had been married a month."

"Only everyone was gone," Rebecca said. _Puts a whole new spin on your reason for looking and waiting all this time._

"Precisely."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This formed in my mind before I saw the ending to this episode - though the ending doesn't negate this. Just opens the doors on how much Hauser knew.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What now?"  
> "I'm trying to picture you as a rookie, Hauser."  
> "And?"

"Hauser!" Madsen said, running after him.

"What is it?" he asked, barely slowing down his walk.

But that was enough for Madsen to catch up and match his pace.

"How long?"

"What?"

"How long have you been in love with Lucy?" Madsen asked.

He looked at the detective a while before answering, "There are two ways I could respond to that," Hauser said.

"Let me guess," Madsen said. "One of them is you glaring at me, maybe even grousing that I shouldn't concern myself with things like that when I could be out catching 63s, before you walk away."

"Three ways," Hauser corrected himself. "I _could_ do what you so reasonably suggest. Or I might ask you 'consequtively?'... Or I might ask 'in body or in spirit?'"

Madsen's eyes narrowed until it hit her what Hauser was saying. "You... You and Lucy..."

"Were engaged," he supplied.

"Prisoners. Guards. Family living in the barracks?"

"Alcatraz employee. She was a doctor then as well."

"A good one, I bet."

"You don't go to Alcatraz if you're _just_ anything, Madsen."

She grinned at Hauser's attempt at a joke... and the smile stayed there when she realized something.

"What now?"

"I'm trying to picture you as a rookie, Hauser."

"And?"

"Coming up blank. 'Course, that's probably a good thing."

"Don't make me regret letting you stay on the team more than I already do."

Madsen held up her hands. "Oh don't worry, Lucy has nothing to worry about."

Hauser was silent a moment before agreeing: "She never has."

" _You_ on the other hand."

"Let me guess - accusations of cradle robbing."

"Not illegal in any US state, I grant you; but I can hear the _tsk_ ing already."

"Try to imagine how it was in 1962," Hauser told Madsen.

She winced.

"Exactly. Now, if you'll excuse me," and walked away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Written before seeing the bombmaker episode.

**Author's Note:**

> Bruce Banner, aka the Incredable Hulk. creation of Stan Lee.


End file.
